Kevin 11 (Episode)
Kevin 11 is the seventh episode of Ben 10. Plot We find the Tennysons at a hotel in New York City. Grandpa Max is at the main desk, checking everyone in. As Gwen reads and comments on all the amenities the hotel is offering, Grandpa Max reminds her that they will just stay there for a day. Meanwhile, Ben spots an area where they are featuring a new Sumo Slammer video game. He runs towards the area, yet he's blocked by a security guard at the front. Ben tries to convince the guard to let him through by saying that he's one of the testers, yet his attempt only falls on deaf ears. He gives up, and Grandpa Max warns him to not get any ideas to sneak in. Ben says that he won't, but he disobeys him and transforms into Ghostfreak. He passes through the entrance, and plays the game a bit. As Grandpa Max and Gwen were about to enter the elevator, they find Ben nowhere. It was then Ben is back to his normal self, and is caught by the guard. Ben may have broken the rules, yet Gwen and Grandpa Max end up being kicked out as well. Ben and Grandpa Max get into a big argument to Ben's inability to obey, along with the misuse of the Omnitrix. Ben is punished, and was removed access to anything related to Sumo Slammers. Grandpa Max walks out of the RV to ask the hotel whether he can get his money back, while Ben fumes with anger. Ben then decides to head off by himself in the city, ignoring Gwen's warnings of what may happen. Ben and Gwen eventually end up inside an arcade. Ben tries out one of the games, but the game over appears even before he started. He complains to a nearby employee, but he just tells him to "play at your own risk." Ben continues to complain, and a nearby teenager agrees with Ben. Ben then makes a joke about the attendant, and the teenager responds with a laugh. As a favor in return, he sends an energy surge with his hand into the machine, causing it to dispense all the tokens that were in it. Ben asks how he did such a thing, and collects some of the tokens. Gwen then finds Ben, and says that it doesn't belong to them. Ben ignores her statement, and he befriends with the kid, who refers to himself as Kevin. Then a gang of kids comes up around the corner, and the sight of them seems to scare Kevin, and heads off. A third teenager then blocked his exit. Kevin backs up and is grabbed by the others, and then a fourth teen joins the party. Ben offers Kevin help, but the fourth teenager laughs at his statement, and tosses Ben away. Ben is clearly unmatched, so he runs off behind one of the arcade machines, and transforms into XLR8, despite Gwen's protests. The four teenagers seem to threaten to hurt Kevin for the destruction of their hangout. Before they started doing anything, XLR8 shows up just in time to stop them, and beat them up at a rapid pace. Outside, Gwen complains to Ben about using his powers for something he's not strongly involved in. Ben says that he's helping a fellow friend, yet Gwen doesn't really understand. Kevin then shows up, clearly amazed by XLR8's performance in the arcade. Ben answers that XLR8 is a personal friend, and Kevin offers Ben a wide tour of New York City. Gwen reminds that Grandpa Max will be furious, but Ben doesn't care, and follows Kevin. Gwen walks off and leaves him, not thinking of what may happen. As they tour New York City, Ben asks Kevin about his unusual power. Kevin says that the power was acquired when he was born. He then explains how it works, and he's able to store and release any type of energy, whenever he wishes. Kevin then offers Ben to show where he lives. Meanwhile, Gwen gets back to the RV, yet to only find Grandpa Max angry and wondering where Ben has gone to. She is reluctant to answer his question. Kevin leads Ben to his place, which is an abandoned subway station. Televisions are scattered about, along with a vending machine and an arcade machine. Ben then asks why the gang from earlier went in and attacked him, and Kevin explains that he trashed their hangout under the 39th Street Bridge. Kevin then says that he's alone, and he was abandoned by his own parents. It may be an old, underground subway, but Ben likes his way of living, yet Kevin turns to Ben's situation with his grandfather. Ben explains that he was grounded after sneaking in to play a game that has been unreleased. Kevin hears Ben mention about the Sumo Slammer game, and he seems to know about it. Kevin then gets an idea. At a storage warehouse near the docks, Kevin uses his power to break in the security door. Upon their entry, Ben notices crates full of copies of the new game, yet kicking the door let the silent alarm go off. Kevin tosses Ben a copy of the game, but then gas cans have been thrown through the windows. The police have already arrived, and security has surrounded the building. The SWAT team and the helicopters were there also, and Ben and Kevin were caught by them upon their exit. Kevin then heads to a nearby power box and uses it to power up a forklift. He crashes the lift into one of the SWAT members. Ben and Kevin then head for the exit, yet to be discovered by the police. They run back in as the police exit their cars. They brainstorm solutions on how to get away from their current situation, so Ben decides to use the Omnitrix. He transforms into Stinkfly, and Kevin comments the terrible smell of Stinkfly. Stinkfly agrees to his comment, and quickly flies out the warehouse, with Kevin carried by his legs. They flee, and then the helicopter reinforcements attempt to shoot them down. By flying near the Statue of Liberty, Stinkfly was able to lose them for a while. He was then spotted hanging from under one of the helicopters. The chase is then preceded into the city. Stinkfly flies along traffic, hoping to lose the police. They pass through Grandpa Max's RV, and spotted by news crew, who was able to get them on live broadcast. Kevin does a quick peace sign to show people before the police get him. Stinkfly then finds a highway bridge and a truck transporting cars. He flies over the truck and under the bridge, which then made the police think that they would end up on the other side. The baffled officers fail to spot a sign of them anywhere, and Kevin and now-human Ben are in the back seat of one of the cars. They hide behind an alley, and Kevin questions Ben about the watch. Ben explains to him how it functions. Kevin asks if he can see all the other alien forms, but Ben replies that it has a mind of its own. Kevin is reluctant to try, but Ben says that it's not that easy, and it can't be removed. He accepts that, and decides to form an alliance with Ben, and with their combined powers, they should be able to do anything they wish. Ben agrees, and shakes their hands to finalize their agreement. Meanwhile, Grandpa Max is absolutely furious over everything that Ben has done in the city so far. Inside the subway system, Kevin tells Ben to boost him up to a lamp, so he can absorb some of the energy from it. He then walks over to the train track switcher, and uses the obtained energy to activate it. The track switches, and Kevin explains to Ben what will happen. It will cause a collision between a money train and a regular passenger train, and tells Ben to take the cash by using XLR8. Ben immediately is against his plan, and says that hundreds of innocent people will be killed in the process. Kevin however doesn't show any consideration for those people, so Ben finally decides to stop him, before it's too late. Kevin tosses him into one of the barriers, and Ben decides to use Four Arms to switch the tracks back. For some reason, the Omnitrix transforms him into Heatblast instead. Heatblast is annoyed by the unexpected change, but decides to go along with what he has. Heatblast threatens Kevin to stay away, otherwise he'll be burned. Kevin doesn't show any fear, and absorbs the energy from the switcher to turn off all the lights, and darkened the entire section of the subway station. Heatblast is surrounded in darkness, and looks around for any suspicions. Kevin then appears and hops on his back, absorbing Heatblast's energy. It gives Kevin quite a bit of pain, and the force tosses him off of Heatblast. When Heatblast goes to check on him, he's attacked by a fireball. Kevin emerges from the darkness with half of his body transformed into a look alike of Heatblast. Heatblast tries to take Kevin down, yet he seems to be a more formidable opponent to defeat, as Heatblast is unable to touch him. The two trains then arrive, forcing Heatblast to change his priorities. He melts the switcher, and stops the trains from collision. He was nearly hit by one of them, but he managed to lift himself onto the roof before he was run over. The train takes Heatblast away, and Kevin decides that it's time to seek revenge using his newfound power. Heatblast is having a difficult time hanging on. He bounces from car to car, and manages to burn a hole in the roof to grip on. Meanwhile, Grandpa Max and Gwen learn of his escape in the subway when reports of fires have been breaking out of the tunnel. Grandpa Max does a U-Turn and heads for the subway. Back on the train, Heatblast reverts back to normal as the train leaves the tunnel. Grandpa Max spots Ben on top of the train car, and honks at him. He opens up the awning for Ben, who jumps onto it just in time as the train passes through the gate. Gwen compliments Grandpa Max for catching him. Inside the RV, Grandpa Max discusses with Ben once again for not obeying. Nothing would have happened if he listened in the first place. Ben doesn't seem to care about it at the moment, and shifts to the concern of Kevin, who's on the loose using Heatblast's powers for misuse. Grandpa Max believes Ben's story, and asks for his whereabouts. Ben remembers that Kevin commented about the hangout under the 39th Street Bridge earlier, and says that he's probably there. Ben decides to continue on as Stinkfly, but the Omnitrix malfunctions yet again and transforms him into Four Arms. He complains about how it reacts now, and heads off. At the 39th Street Bridge, Kevin is at the gang's hideout with his new powers. They are all trapped under a large pipe, and Kevin laughs at their weakness, but immediately loses his powers. Four Arms arrives just in time to explain why the power left him. Kevin then says that he'll get more from Ben. Four Arms disagrees to his claim, so Kevin threatens to electrocute the gang instead. Four Arms decides to help them, and Kevin grabs onto him to absorb his power. This turns Kevin into a menacing six-armed alien monster. Only two of the arms are the same as Four Arms, and has 4-eyes, but with one of them as a normal one. They start their fight, but Kevin seems to be doing better than Four Arms. Gwen and Grandpa Max arrive, and they come down to rescue the gang and ordered them to run to safety. During all of that, the Omnitrix signals its time up and Four Arms manages to use up the rest of his time to toss Kevin into the bridge pillar. Kevin begs for mercy and convinces Ben that he has changed, but as Ben walks close enough, Kevin seemed to be acting, and he grabs Ben by his arm to try to take the Omnitrix off his wrist. Something odd happens. A wave pulse was released by the Omnitrix, knocking Kevin into several more pillars, along with Ben knocked away in the opposite direction, but with Grandpa Max catching him. The damage done to the columns made the whole bridge to collapse, and Kevin finds that his powers are gone. Kevin runs off, and Ben is relived that that's over. Back in the RV, Ben apologizes for all the trouble he caused. Grandpa Max accepts his forgiveness, yet he says that his trust will have to be earned back. Ben puts his head down to realize what he has done, and Gwen is silent for what she feels about Ben. Meanwhile, in the subway, Kevin is seen testing his powers. It seems that the pulse from the Omnitrix permanently gave him Heatblast's powers, as he lights his hand on fire without transforming it. Kevin laughs maniacally, and he may have something in mind. The episode then ends on that note. Major Events *The gang meets Kevin. *Kevin first absorbs energy from the Omnitrix. Debuts *Kevin Levin *Arcade Manager Characters *Ben *Gwen *Grandpa Max Villains *Kevin Levin (first appearance) Aliens used by Ben *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Heatblast (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Four Arms (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *Diamondhead (Only In Omnitrix) *Wildmutt (Only In Omnitrix Trivia *This is the only episode that Michael Reisz voices Kevin 11. In all of his other appearances after this in the original series, he will be voiced by Charlie Schlatter. *Kevin is the second part-human Ben meets (first being Gwen as she is an Anodite, but they didn't know that at the time). *Kevin wears a small, gray padlock for a necklace which, according to the Ben 10 pop-ups, he got from his first crime, which was stealing a bike. *When Kevin turns into Four Arms, he has actually six arms, and only two of them are enlarged (he seems to have to ability to decided if enlarge them, though). He also has three eyes: one normal and two like Four Arms. This the first time Ben transforms into Heatblast instead of Four Arms. *The trio's seventh stop is New York City. *When Kevin mutates into Four Arms, his armbands break off. But when he returns to human form, they're back on his wrists. *Although it seems like Kevin only absorbed the powers of Fourarms and Heatblast, he actually absorbed all of the original 10 aliens, as revealed in Framed. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ben 10 Season One Episodes Category:Cleanup